L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: AU. Arthur et Morgane essaient de se réconcilier avec le passé, qui les hante en forme de rêves même dans leurs futures incarnations sur la Terre.


Notes de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas francophone, et je tiens à m'excuser pour des fautes en avance !

 **L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions**

.

.

.

 **U** n jour, Arthur entra dans la forêt pour aller chasser avec ses amis, les chevaliers de la Couronne. Puis, le gibier s'échappe, ils le perdirent de vue, mais Arthur, toujours persévérant, ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait échoué. Par conséquent, il empressa son cheval de se dépêcher, mais malgré la vitesse du cheval, Arthur ne put pas ni retrouver ni attraper le gibier. Quand il s'en aperçut enfin, il voulait l'annoncer à contre-cœur a ses amis les chevaliers. Cependant, il dut se rendre compte du fait qu'il avait perdu non que le gibier, mais ses amis aussi. Pendant un moment, la panique s'empara de lui. Puis il se rappela qu'il était le prince héritier de Camelot, et par conséquent il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il se disait qu'il allait retrouver le sentier. Il se disait que les chevaliers le retrouveront. Mais il préféra prendre les choses en main, et au lieu de guetter une rescousse, il décida d'essayer de trouver le chemin qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

La bande de voyous s'aperçoit immédiatement du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme riche solitaire, donc quelqu'un facile à fracasser et puis lui voler tout ce qu'il avait. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur regretta sa décision subite et irréfléchie. C'était son plus grand défaut, en effet : son estime de soi, étant assez haut, le poussait à prendre des décisions sans penser aux conséquences. Il pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir sans dégâts, peu importe la situation et les conditions en sa défaveur. La plupart du temps, il en fut ainsi, en effet. Mais dans la plupart des cas, il était protégé par son statut de prince, et pas mis en péril par ceci.

Il avala de travers en s'apercevant du fait que les voix qu'il entendait appartenaient aux bandits. Puis, en voyant leurs visages cernés et leurs regards malicieux, il décida de prendre fuite. Il n'avait aucune chance de les battre tous, étant donné qu'il y avait à peu près, a premier abord, au moins huit d'eux. Il était valeureux, certes, mais il n'était pas stupide.

Une poursuite se suivit. Les bandits ont monté leurs propres chevaux et se mirent à le chasser. Le cœur battant dans la gorge, Arthur essaya de garder son sang-froid. Finalement, il réussit à s'échapper des bandits, mais la poursuite avait pris plus qu'une heure. Épuisé, comme son cheval, il aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer quelque part en sécurité, mais il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde. Il redoutait le retour des bandits, et il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie juste parce qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie, pour le bien de son peuple et de son père. Le roi Huther n'avait pas d'autres enfants ; sa mère avait donné sa vie pour mettre Arthur au monde, et après un tel sacrifice, Huther ne le trouvait pas de bon gout de se remarier.

Ça lui faisait de la peine de l'admettre à lui-même, mais il était perdu dans la forêt, il s'était mis en danger, il n'avait plus rien à manger ni à boire, et il n'avait plus aucun espoir de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri avant le coucher de soleil. En gros, il avait tout foiré, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher la détresse de s'emparer de lui. Puis, après une nuit sans sommeil, il se trouva enfin à une clairière, ou – sa vision floue et à moitié endormi – il croyait voir une fille cueillir des fleurs. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir complètement était le visage de la jeune fille, qui était d'une beauté saisissante.

.

.

.

Arthur fut réveillé par des voix bruyantes parlant à côté de son lit. Chaque parti de son corps lui faisait mal, et il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui, mais il était toujours épuisé et ça lui aurait pris trop d'efforts. Ainsi, il demeura immobile, silencieux, ne pas faisant semblant de dormir mais incapable de bouger. Il en fut heureux plus tard, parce que les inconnus présents se parlaient plus librement quand ils le croyaient endormi.

\- Est-ce qu'on connait qui c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Maman. Mais je l'ai trouvé à la clairière, il était fort épuisé et je m'inquiétais pour sa santé. (Une voix aigüe, gazouillante, douce et belle. Elle appartenait sans doute à une jeune fille – la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé !)

\- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour des inconnus. Ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour toi non plus. (Une voix forte et masculine.)

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Je ne voulais pas le laisser mourir, ou se faire agresser. Plein de voyous se trainent dans ces bois. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose de bon.

Une pause courte. Puis, la voix mure féminine reprit la parole :

\- Bon, Joseph… (Elle s'adressa de tout évidence au père de la jeune fille.) C'est une fille bien. Elle a fait une bonne chose. Laissons-la.

\- Oui, elle avait des bonnes intentions, certes… mais si un jour cet inconnu nous trahit ? Il portait l'emblème de la famille royale. Et s'il était le fils du roi Huther ?

\- Je croyais que son fils était mort ? Ainsi que la mère ? Que tous les deux sont morts à son accouchement ? La jeune fille s'enquit.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, mais les trois gens rassemblés autour de son lit étaient absorbés dans leur conversation, et ne prêtait plus aucune attention à lui. Il les observa, curieux, et surtout incertain de ce qui se passera une fois que les interlocuteurs le remarquèrent. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de dormir pour tout jamais. Il se demandait qui étaient ces gens, et il redoutait légèrement leur réaction potentielle à apprendre sa véritable identité.

\- Peu importe son identité. Il était un jeune homme perdu et en détresse, et Morgane l'a sauvé. On devrait la féliciter au lieu de la réprimander. On décidera quoi faire de l'homme après son réveil.

Ça ne donnait nullement envie à Arthur d'indiquer de manière claire à ses sauveurs qu'il l'était déjà, en fait.

Joseph grogna de manière inintelligible. Les deux femmes ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. La mère, dont il ignorait le nom, se tourna vers sa fille et lui adresse un sourire plein d'amour et de fierté. De toute évidence, elle se félicita d'avoir élevé une telle enfant. Le père, par contre, en était mécontent. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas appris à la fille de se protéger, et de ne pas laisser sa tendance à la noblesse s'emparer d'elle et de la mettre dans une situation précaire, voir une qui mettait toute sa colonie en danger. Arthur, pour des raisons évidentes, prit le parti de la mère. Tandis que, d'un point de vue complètement tactique, il ne pouvait pas dire que le père avait tort. Mais en même temps, il n'avait nullement l'intention de les trahir, même pour son père. Il connaissait la signification des mots « loyauté » et « reconnaissance » et mettait sa fierté à suivre le code du comportement chevaleresque. C'étaient les lois de la chevalerie qui étaient inculqué dans lui dès son plus jeune âge. Il fut offusqué par l'accusation contre son caractère.

Il décida de se lever. Il n'aimait pas se cacher, de vivre dans le doute et dans l'incertitude, dans lesquelles ses propres pensées paranoïaques le firent plonger. Il était mieux d'affronter le problème directement, au lieu de se noyer dans des pensées désagréables. Souvent, l'imagination produisaient des scénarios qui étaient bien pire que la réalité. En tout cas, dans la plupart des cas, selon lui, tout l'introspection du monde ne pourrait pas préparer à des vraies situations dangereuses, comme ceux qui étaient vraiment mauvais étaient comme des animaux sauvages et donc imprévisibles ; on ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qui déclencherait chez eux une réaction violente.

Il s'étira avec un large sourire souvent décrit comme « antipathique » par ceux qui le détestaient. Il était souvent accusé d'être présomptueux et aggravant. Il s'inscrit en faux contre toutes les accusations et tous les jugements de ce genre, même si au fond de lui, ces remarques le blessaient plus qu'il en avait l'intention de montrer jamais à personne. Etre si émotionnel n'était pas digne d'un prince.

Les deux femmes poussèrent un cri de surprise. Joseph s'arrêta net sur le seuil et se retourna pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne le trahirent pas.

\- Tu t'es réveillé ! dit Morgane d'un ton joyeux.

\- Tu t'appelés comment ? D'où viens-tu ? Joseph se mit à le bombarder avec des questions. Son regard s'assombrit et ses lèvres se retroussèrent, et il s'approcha de lui ; il boitait d'une façon plus qu'évidente. Arthur se sentit légèrement mauvais pour lui, avant de se rappeler que son interlocuteur le détestait de toute évidence, sans qu'il eût fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter ce traitement.

\- Je m'appelle Arthur. Je suis le fils du roi Huther. Je viens en paix, dit-il rapidement quand Joseph ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Je me suis perdu dans les bois, et j'étais au bout de la mort, j'imagine, quand votre fille m'a sauvé. J'en resterai toujours reconnaissant.

\- Oui, dit Joseph. C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais les mots d'un royal ne valent rien !

\- Joseph, dit sa femme d'un ton désapprobateur. Tu as connu des gens de ce genre. Mais ne prétendons pas que ce sont que des royales qui ne tiennent pas leur parole !

\- Évidemment, aboya Joseph en réponse. Mais bon ! Qu'il soit comme vous le souhaitez. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, il est votre responsabilité !

Et sur ce, il quitta la petite maison ou ils étaient, et les deux femmes secouèrent les têtes, fort exaspérées. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de père de famille.

\- Joseph, il est toujours comme ça… dit la femme âgée.

\- Oui, je sais. Il me tape sur les nerfs. Il est vieux et paranoïaque. Puis Morgane se tourna vers Arthur. En tout cas, si tu nous trahi, on va se venger. Nous sommes des sorcières. Puis elle créa une flamme qui dansait dans sa paume droite et qui illuminait son visage d'une façon effrayante, un effet qui était aggravé davantage par son regard fou et son sourire malicieux.

.

.

.

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. Il se demanda tout simplement ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, malgré le fait qu'il avait fait pas mal de cauchemars de ce genre. Au début, il se disait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence qu'il voyait toujours la même fille réapparaitre dans ses rêves. Après un certain temps, ça commença à devenir flippant.

Les cauchemars qu'il faisait ressemblait plus à des souvenirs qu'à des rêves réguliers, qui était flous, inconsistants et confus. Au début, ses rêves lui donnaient l'impression d'être que des scènes intéressantes qui pourtant n'avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres. Après avoir fait un bon nombre de rêves, une histoire commençait à prendre forme. Et il n'aimait pas à quoi son rôle dans cette histoire ancienne et peu compréhensible se ressemblait. Il était un traitre.


End file.
